ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Omni-Enhanced Big Chill (Aaron)
Omni-Enhanced Big Chill is the Omnitrix's enhanced form of Big Chill. He is an Omni-Enhanced Necrofriggian from the planet Kylmyys. He is a free use Omni-Enhanced alien. Appearance Omni-Enhanced Big Chill retains the silhouette of regular Big Chill, however his cloak is not a cold stone-grey with green moss-like patterns around the lower edges. The markings on his face are now the same rocky grey. When his cloak is opened out into wings, however, they almost totally transform into constructs of glowing blue electricity- with no visible stone remaining in this form. This form also makes his chest visible, upon which the plates of chitin over the front of his torso (and the carapace on the back covering his wing joints) is now the same grey-stone material that his cloak was formed of. Powers and Abilities Omni-Enhanced Big Chill gains a new ability over his non-enhanced form: Kinetic Ice. This ability can be applied in two fashions: *Applied by touch, Big Chill's freezing ice will spread a great distance across a surface, capturing anything that touches it. The distance it travels depends on how long Omni-Enhanced Big Chill touches the surface. *Applied by freezing breath, the Kinetic Ice becomes a small patch of frozen ice on the ground, retaining the texture of the surface it is placed upon. The patch can last for up to roughly half an hour, but usually fades beyond visibility after only a few minutes (assuming it is placed in a room temperature environment, it will never fade in a freezing cold environment). The effect of this form of Kinetic Ice activates when it is touched, rapidly freezing whatever activated it. This makes them ideal for traps. Kinetic Ice can also be electrified, causing any target that touches it (assuming they are not invulnerable to electrical attacks) to be electrically paralysed long enough for the ice to more permanently freeze its victim. Omni-Enhanced Big Chill now has a greater resistance to electrical attacks. Beyond this, Omni-Enhanced Big Chill retains all of the standard abilities of his species. Weaknesses Like regular Big Chill, Omni-Enhanced Big Chill's tangibility is controlled consciously. Because of this, he is vulnerable to physical attacks that catch him off guard. Omni-Enhanced Big Chill cannot nullify the electrical properties of his wings while in-flight. This means he will zap anything he tries to fly through, and is never invulnerable to energy-absorbing attacks. He is not immune to triggering his own Kinetic Ice traps, but is immune to the effects of it. Omni-Enhanced Big Chill is still vulnerable to chemicals that neutralise his ability to become intangible. History Appearances Omni-Enhanced Big Chill is a free use alien, feel free to use him in your own series. Trivia *Kinetic Ice is inspired by the real life phenomena of water that freezes when you touch it. Category:Necrofriggians Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omni-Enhanced Forms Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Big Chill Fest Category:Alien Fest Category:Ice Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Temperature-Resistant Aliens Category:Blue-Eyed Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Bug Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Breath Power Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Winged Aliens